


Say you won't let go

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Forevermore [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: A drabble inspired by a beautiful song which has the words that I would choose for Kurt Hummel to describe his life with his love, and vice-versa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic, the name of it is the title of this piece and it’s by a British singer/songwriter called James Arthur. It’s a truly beautiful song and I urge you to listen to it either before, during or after you read this. Thank you.

_I met you in the dark_

_You lit me up_

Life was bland before they found each other. There were shapes, both moving and still. Shadows, really. There were pictures and sounds and some colors—but they were dull. It was all just _dull._ Miserable and silent, even though the earth kept turning.

Then, there was a day that belonged to both of them. A day filled with light and joyous sound. There was a staircase.

_You made me feel as though_

_I was enough_

They had family and limited friends. They had their respective Glee clubs. But none of that was quite like the feeling of having each other. The feeling of finally just _being_. 

_We danced the night away_

_We drank too much_

_I held your hair back when_

_You were throwing up_

There were parties and bars, underage shenanigans and the tantrums that followed. But there was always fun and friendship.

_Then you smiled over your shoulder_

_For a minute I was stone cold sober_

_I pulled you closer to my chest_

_And you asked me to stay over_

_I said, I already told you_

_I think that you should get some rest_

And then there was _love_. No matter in what shape or form it came to them. No matter when or where or how. Too early or too late or too confusing—it didn’t matter. It was _there_. 

_I knew I loved you then_

_But you'd never know_

_'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

_I knew I needed you_

_But I never showed_

_But I wanna stay with you_

_Until we're grey and old_

_Just say you won't let go_

_Just say you won't let go_

They were sacred. No matter of breakups and make-ups or how many there were. They were a constant. They were need and want and reassurance. 

_I wake you up with some breakfast in bed_

_I'll bring you coffee_

_With a kiss on your head_

There was New York. A new stage in their life that could be and should be shared. An unlimited amount of coffee and Cronuts. Walks in the park, shopping, show seeing. _Everything_ normal.  

_And I'll take the kids to school_

_Wave them goodbye_

_And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

There were conversations and fantasies. Role-playing a dream-built future that was just waiting for them right around the corner.

_When you looked over your shoulder_

_For a minute, I forget that I'm older_

_I wanna dance with you right now, oh_

_And you look as beautiful as ever_

_And I swear that every day you'll get better_

_You make me feel this way somehow_

Dancing. _Forever dancing._ In underwear or PJ’s around the apartment. In nice suits or tight jeans and shirts in clubs of a varying nature.

 

With soft, vibrant hair or shades of gray. Unblemished skin or a tell-tale wrinkle. A smooth, intact body or a soft swell perfect for a head to rest on. It never mattered.  

_I'm so in love with you_

_And I hope you know_

_Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold_

_We've come so far my dear_

_Look how we've grown_

_And I wanna stay with you_

_Until we're grey and old_

_Just say you won't let go_

_Just say you won't let go_

Love won. And they were _there._ They saw it and they felt it. They dreamed it and then lived it along with thousands of other couples and families all across the United States of America. They waved their flags and danced and kissed and cried. They _loved_ because they could. Because they were allowed. They continued.

_I wanna live with you_

_Even when we're ghosts_

_'Cause you were always there for me_

_When I needed you most_

Death no longer became a fear. It became another lifetime. An eternity. 

_I'm gonna love you 'til_

_My lungs give out_

_I promise till death we part_

_Like in our vows_

_So I wrote this song for you_

_Now everybody knows_

_That it's just you and me_

_Until we're grey and old_

_Just say you won't let go_

_Just say you won't let go_

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know where this came from but I know I’ve been waiting a while to do it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
